During the past ten years I have prepared several fluorinated alpha-amino acids and fluorinated alpha-dicarboxylic acids some of which showed significant cancerostatic activity. I noticed that this activity was mostly inherent to such fluorinated acids which showed a tendency to split out hydrogen fluoride. The aim of this research is to prepare fluorinated amino acids and alpha-dicarboxylic acids qualifying for an easy elimination of hydrogen fluoride, and test them as potential cancerostatics. For this purpose, alpha-amino acids and alpha-dicarboxylic acids having fluoride atoms in beta-, gamma-, and delta-positions are especially suitable since the beta-derivatives tend to split out hydrogen fluoride by elimination forming alpha,beta-unsaturated derivatives, gamma, and delta-fluoride derivatives which lactonize readily and give gamma and delta-hydroxy derivatives on hydrolysis. Based on previous experiences the following methods for the synthesis of fluorinated amino acids are suggested: replacement of hydroxylic groups in hydroxyamino acids by treatment with 2-chloro- l,l,2-trifluorotriethylamine, or by treatment of the corresponding tosyl esters with potassium fluoride, or else synthetic methods such as acetamidomalonate synthesis, or Schmidt reaction of beta-ketoacids. The fluorinated alpha-dicarboxylic acids are readily available by malonic ester synthesis.